La alumna nueva
by Megurine Chikane
Summary: Era un día soleado de primavera, las clases habían empezado hacía unos días, sin embargo, a aquella escuela llegó una nueva estudiante, quien sin nadie esperárselo, haría que todos perdieran la cabeza.


**Hola! Y entonces se me ocurrió esto, ni yo sé de dónde salió, solo espero que guarden suficiente aire.**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **La alumna nueva**

Era un día soleado de primavera, las clases habían empezado hacía unos días, sin embargo, a aquella escuela llegó una nueva estudiante, quien sin nadie esperárselo, haría que todos perdieran la cabeza.

En el salón reinaba la calma y tranquilidad. Cada estudiante escuchaba atento al docente y tomaba las notas pertinentes. Pero, la puerta del salón sonó, el docente se dirigió a abrirla, encontrando a la rectora de la institución, junto con una joven.

—Buenos días. —Saludó amable la rectora. —Ella es nueva estudiante que se incorporará a este curso este año.

El docente asintió, se dirigió a su clase. —Chicos, al parecer este año tendremos una nueva estudiante. —La miró y le hizo un gesto que indicaba que podía seguir. —Preséntate por favor.

La chica ingresó, escaneó el lugar y miró a todos con una sonrisa de misterio. —Buenos días, soy Megpoid Gumi, es un gusto. —Se inclinó y luego miró al docente esperando a que le indicara dónde sentarse.

—Adelante, al fondo hay un pupitre vacío. —Le indicó y volvió a retomar su clase. La cual tuvo que interrumpir varias veces debido a que la nueva al parecer hablaba con la persona a su lado.

—Furukawa-san, es la última vez que le advierto, la próxima irá directo a rectoría.

—S-sí sensei. —Respondió la aludida con un rostro más rojo que su cabello.

Las clases continuaron dentro de lo que se puede llamar, normales, la chica nueva solo llevaba un día, pero ya comenzaba a desesperar a los docentes, quienes le tenían que advertir una y otra vez que hiciera silencio y prestara atención. Sin embargo, la actitud de Gumi se fue clonando en la mente de los demás estudiantes y pronto muchos susurraban en clases, ajenos a los que sus docentes explicaban.

Llegó la hora del receso, Miki, como se llama la pelirroja que Gumi tenía desesperada, se dispuso a tomar su obento para ir al pupitre de otra compañera y así ir juntas a buscar a su grupo de amigos para almorzar.

Pero, con Gumi siempre había un pero, cuando Miki llegó dónde una chica de cabellos turquesa que ya estaba de pie con una mano dentro de su mochila buscando su almuerzo, Gumi se le colgó del hombro.

—¡Hey Cerecita! —Saludó demasiado efusiva y demasiado campechana.

Miki abrió la boca en indignación, retiró el brazo de su compañera de clases de su hombro y la miró molesta. —Tengo nombre, ¿sabes? Además, por tú culpa casi termino en dirección.

—No seas tan aguafiestas. —Habló en un tono fresco. —Más bien, ¿a dónde vamos? —Miraba intercaladamente a ambas chicas.

—Lo siento. —Habló por primera vez la chica de cabellos azul marino. —Pero, no estás invitada.

—Oh vamos coletitas. —A la chica se le crispó una ceja por la forma que la llamó. —Yo solo quiero integrarme.

—Hasta luego Megpoid-san, nuestros amigos nos esperan. —Miki jaló sin más a su amiga, yéndose con ella y dejando sola a Gumi, quien seguía con una espeluznante sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

Ella no se quedó allí de pie, ella siguió al par de chicas, notando que estas se sentaron en una mesa del patio de la escuela, a su encuentro llegaron dos rubios, un chico y una chica, que tenían un parecido inquietante y se veían menores que ellas, luego un peliazul, una castaña y finalmente, una muy curvilínea pelirrosa.

Ella vio el momento perfecto para hacer su entrada. —¿Me extrañaron bellezas? —Preguntó mirando a Miki, quien rodó los ojos y a la peliaqua, quien suspiró derrotada.

—La verdad, no. —Habló franca Miki.

Pero ella la ignoró y se sentó entre coletitas y la rosadita. —Oh vaya, sus cabellos son alucinantes. —Dijo pasando la mirada entre la pelirrosa y la peliaqua. Quienes la miraban con una ceja alzada y un gesto de incomodidad.

—Y el verde es un color de cabello muy normal. —Comentó la pelirrosa.

Gumi la quedó mirando fijamente, y silbó en aprobación. —Qué voz más sexy te cargas rosadita.

—¿A quién llamas rosadita? —El tono de la chica indicaba que era mejor tener cuidado con las palabras, pero Gumi no sabía de eso.

—A ti. —Respondió como si nada.

Todos en la mesa hicieron como cuando ven algo a lo que le temen y tratan de huir, todos menos Gumi. —Mi nombre. —Habló con un tono de fría calma que heló a todos, menos a Gumi. —Es Megurine Luka. —Aclaró de forma que todos sintieron que estaban ante una diva, menos Gumi.

—Oh bueno, me alegro, lindo nombre rosadita. —Al parecer esa peliverde no temía por su vida.

Y en ese momento la castaña al lado de la Luka se abalanzó sobre ella y la sostuvo, de forma que evito a Luka el penoso destino de ir a la cárcel, aunque estaba segura que cualquier abogado la encontraría inocente, y que sus acciones eran justificadas.

—¿Bueno, no te presentarás? —Preguntó algo ingenuo el chico rubio, sin tener idea de nada.

—Oh claro, contengan sus orgasmos chiquillos. —Dijo al momento de levantarse de la silla y guiñar un ojo. —Soy Megpoid Gumi, pero ustedes me pueden llamar, chica fuego. —Todos la miraron con rostros que iban desde confusión, hasta estupefacción, pasando por un "¿en serio?". —Ahora, les doy el honor de presentarse, ya la rosadita tuvo esa dicha.

Y otra vez la castaña tuvo que contener a Luka.

—Oh bueno. —Comenzó un peliazul, el cual se veía algo distraído con respecto a cómo lo veían sus amigas. —La castaña que sostiene a Luka de que te asesine, se llama Sakine Meiko, ella es de tercer año. Los rubios, son gemelos, Kagamine Rin y Kagamine Len, son de primer año. La dulce peliaqua de allí, es Hatsune Miku ella va en segundo año, junto a la pelirroja quien es Furukawa Miki y yo soy Shion Kaito, de tercer año.

—¿Oh son gemelos? —Preguntó emocionada.

—Sí, es obvio. —Habló por primera vez Rin, en un tono y con una mirada recelosa.

—¿Y hacen incesto? —Interrogó sobreexcitada.

—¿Eh? —Dijeron ambos al tiempo. A los demás les recorría una gota por su sien.

—Hasta hablan a la vez. —Gumi no ocultaba su emoción.

Ambos hermanos se vieron directamente e hicieron muecas de repulsión. —¡Saca esa imagen mental por favor! —Gritó desesperado Len, mientras que, —Hoy tendré pesadillas. —Gritaba Rin.

Luego Gumi se quedó observando a Luka y a Miku. —Oh ustedes harían glorioso yuri. —Sus ojos brillaron.

Ambas amigas se miraron y luego dieron muestras claras de repulsión.

Gumi, ajena a todo miró a los demás. —Y ustedes dos. —Señalando a Meiko y a Miki. —En vista de las demás parejas son prohibidas, se pelearán por él. —Señalo a Kaito.

Meiko la miró seria, muy seria.—¡Está loca!

Y Miki rodó los ojos. —Ni quien lo dude.

Pero de repente Gumi se quedó seria, sus ojos brillaban, su boca medio abierta, su mano sobre su pecho, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su otra mano jalando una coleta de Miku de la emoción. —¡Oh dios! —Exclamó llena de emoción. —¿Quién es esa rubia tan hot? —Su voz era demandante, pero también llena de emociones. —¡Debo saber su nombre!

Los siete miraron hacía donde Gumi lo hacía, encontrándose con una bella rubia. —¿Masuda Lily? —Preguntó asombrado Len. —¿Te gustó Masuda Lily?

—Bájate de ese barco. —Aseguró Miku. —Esa batalla ya está perdida.

—¿Eres gay? —Preguntó asombrada Luka.

Gumi como siempre, solo escuchó lo que le convenía. —Lily… ¡ella será mía! —Luego de un momento de fija observación a la rubia, quien hablaba con un chico de cabellos cafés, volvió su atención a los demás. Miró fijamente a Luka, quien se comenzaba a incomodar.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó disgusta.

—No comprendo porque te molesta que yo sea gay, tú claramente también lo eres. —Y Meiko tuvo que evitarle a Luka nuevamente la penosa situación de ser violada en una cárcel para mujeres.

El receso acabó, Gumi no comió nada, pero eso no pareció afectarle, y menos mermar su energía exorbitante. Simplemente fue detrás de Miki y Miku de vuelta a clases, Miki ya se arrepentía de haber escogido un asiento entre la ventana y un pupitre vacío.

Los días pasaron tranquilos, o al menos en los demás salones, en el 2-A el caos era la situación reinante, desde que la nueva estudiante había llegado, había logrado contagiar su "no me importa nada, soy feliz" a sus compañeros. Los docentes no hallaban que hacer.

En los recesos Gumi continuó siguiendo a Miki y a Miku, cuando iban a encontrarse con su grupo, de a poco, Gumi se fue adhiriendo al grupo, aunque sus comentarios no mermaron, ya Meiko se estaba acostumbrando sostener a Luka.

Bueno, Gumi siempre haría o diría algo estúpido, hasta que en su rango de visión apareciera cierta rubia, en ese momento se convertía en una masa de caramelo derretida. Incluso, en una ocasión, Kaito colocó una tasa debajo de ella y sorpresivamente, esta se llenó de su saliva.

Aquel día era uno más. —Está tan rica, tan esponjosa, tan dulce, tan perfecta. —Al parecer el almuerzo de Gumi era beber de la vista de Lily, o eso pensaban sus compañeros, ya que ella nunca compraba o llevaba almuerzo, ni siquiera robaba, lo único que hacía era sentarse a observar fijamente a Lily.

—A veces pienso que te saltas la clase de matemáticas para fotografiar a Masuda-san en la clase de natación. —Comentó Miku mientras tomaba del almuerzo de Luka un pedazo de un puerro, verdura que la pelirrosada odiaba, y colocaba todo el atún de su almuerzo en el obento de su amiga.

—Oh no, me salto mate para verla en gimnasia, para las fotos en bañador tengo a mi stalker profesional. —Todos detuvieron sus acciones y la miraron. —No se preocupen, no cobra mucho.

—No comprendo cómo te gusta, ni siquiera la conoces, y ella menos a ti. —Expresó seria Rin.

—Oh bueno, no necesito conocerla para saber que ella será el amor de mi vida. —La mirada de todos era un claro: "¿en serio?". Pero ella no pareció notar eso, o al menos no dio muestras. —Además, ella si me reconoció. —Dijo con una sonrisa… para que mentir, si a todos le pareció siniestra.

—¿En serio? —Meiko no ocultaba su asombro, no comprendía como alguien como Masuda Lily habría podido si quiera notar a Gumi. Ellas estaban en el mismo salón y en toda la secundaría Lily nunca le había brindado una mirada dos veces a ella o a Luka, ni siquiera a Kaito.

—Sí, venía caminando por el pasillo cuando ocurrió. —Soltó un suspiro, pero casi de inmediato recibió un golpe.

—¡Idiota! —Expresó frustrada Miki. —¿Cuántas veces te diré que ella no te saludaba a ti? ¡Saludaba a Kamui-san! —Y los demás hicieron cara de "oh eso tiene más sentido".

—Olvídalo Miki-san. —Trataba de calmarla Luka. —Con ella es imposible intentar mantener una conversación seria, o al menos, con lógica.

—Mira rosadita, el hecho de que coletitas te tenga en la friendzone no significa que ese vaya a ser mi caso.

Y mientras Meiko sostenía a una roja de ira, o quizás avergonzada, pelirrosada, los demás se preguntaban cuando Gumi comenzaría a valorar su vida y dejar de lado esos comentarios.

Las semanas continuaron pasando, ya el grupo se había adecuado a la presencia de la excéntrica peliverde, tanto que incluso ya hablaban de ayudarla a confesársele a Lily, o al menos que la rubia supiera por al menos un lapso de quince minutos que ella existía.

—Recuerda, no debes decirle que la expiabas en gimnasia. —Recordaba otra vez Kaito, mientras planeaban un encuentro.

—¿Por qué no? —Pregunto con un rostro inocente que hizo a los demás cuestionarse exactamente qué pasaba por esa verde cabeza.

—A las chicas no les gusta que las expíen. —Aclaró el chico.

—Oh bueno heladito, quizás de ti no quieren debido a que eres raro, pero sé que eso en mí ella lo encontrará adorable, o incluso.

—Inquietante. —Le completó Rin.

—No. —Ella negaba con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. —Muy interesante y encantador.

—Creo que el no comer la hizo estúpida. —Dijo Luka.

—Y a ti el atún te hizo gay. —Meiko comenzaba a cuestionarse si era necesario sostener a Luka, quizás Gumi merezca la muerte después de todo.

De esa forma, todo quedó planeado, el viernes acabaría la tortura de la peliverde, o más bien, comenzaría realmente cuando Lily la rechazara, o eso decía Luka.

Las clases acabaron, todos los estudiantes salían como perro cuando se le abre la puerta, para huir de aquella sala de torturas para disfrutar de su libertad. De acuerdo a sus estudios, o más bien las observaciones de Gumi, Lily no saldría inmediatamente, ella se quedaría un momento más en el salón, según la stalker, es decir, la alumna nueva, a recoger tranquilamente sus cosas.

Sin embargo, los demás miembros del grupo no confiaban en la percepción del mundo de Gumi, por esto acudieron a tres investigadores profesionales, confiables y subjetivos, para hacer correcciones a las observaciones, es decir, Luka, Meiko y Kaito, quienes compartían clase con ella.

Y según lo indicado por Meiko y Luka, Lily simplemente no quería mezclarse con la plebe, Kaito era menos extremista, él decía que su demora se debía a que Lily no gustaba de correr como loca, ¿la verdadera razón? Nadie la sabía.

Siguiente, Lily tendía ir al baño de chicas, específicamente, el baño del ala norte, lo cual era extraño ya que su salón estaba en la zona sur del edificio. Según Gumi eso se debía a que ella merecía estar en un lugar tranquilo, según Luka y Meiko, Lily simplemente no quería mezclarse con la plebe.

Siguiente, ella se dirigía a las taquillas por sus zapatos, cuando ella llegaba, ya quedaban pocos estudiantes. Según Gumi, eso se debía a que Lily era muy condescendiente y no quería darles espacio a los demás estudiantes que como salvajes sacaban sus cosas. Según Luka y Meiko, Lily simplemente no quería mezclarse con la plebe.

Y finalmente, un auto venía por ella a recogerla. Según Gumi, Lily era demasiado bella y elegante para ir en un transporte público hasta su hogar… y según Luka y Meiko… ¿es necesario especificarlo?

Lily aquel viernes como siempre se encontraba en el salón de clases, mirando atenta al frente, la campana sonó y ella comenzó a recoger lentamente sus útiles, esperó a que todos hubiesen salido del salón y se levantó para disponerse a salir ella también. Sin siquiera notar que un rubio informaba por un walkie talkie. —La abeja salió del panal.

—Ok. —Dijo la receptora, quien miró a su compañera, quien asintió. Ambas entraron al "exclusivo" baño, cerrándolo por dentro y esperaron la señal para salir nuevamente.

—¿No crees que es extraño que nos delegaran esta tarea a las dos? —Preguntó confundida coletitas, a lo que la rosadita se encogió de hombros en muestra de no tener respuesta.

Lily caminó hasta aquel apartado lugar, encontrando en la puerta del mismo un letrero que indicaba que estaba dañado, intentó ingresar pero estaba asegurado, ella bufó algo molesta y se fue de allí.

Rin, quien se encontraba fuera indicó. —La abeja no pudo polinizar la flor.

Al escuchar aquello, Miku y Luka fueron a abrir el baño, pero la puerta no se abría, por lo que asumieron que estaba cerrada por fuera. Coletitas algo confundida tomaron el walkie talkie y habló por medio de él. —La flor está bloqueada, repito, la flor está bloqueada, necesitamos ayuda para salir.

Sin embargo, la respuesta que recibieron no les agradó. —Aquí la Reina, disfruten de su tiempo asolas~ cambio. —Y no recibieron más respuestas. Ambas se miraron confundidas.

—¿A qué se refería? —Preguntó coletitas, a quien le estremeció la forma en que la rosadita la miraba.

Lily camino hacia los casilleros, sin embargo, un conserje le impidió el camino. —Lo siento señorita, por aquí no se puede transitar. —Dijo calmado, para luego regresar a su trabajo.

Lily frunció el ceño. —Entonces, ¿cómo llegaré a los casilleros?

—Tome otro camino. —Respondió mientras trapeaba el suelo. Escuchó a la rubia bufar con fastidio y tomar el camino de regreso. A los pocos segundos, heladito tomó su intercomunicador. —La abeja se desvió. —Por alguna razón siguió trapeando, al parecer eso le divertía.

Lily tomaba otro pasillo que usualmente no empleaba, pero cuando estaba llegando a los casilleros se encontró con muchas sillas en el medio. Una señora de edad avanzada la saludó. —Lo siento señorita, pero estos pupitres deben ser transportados para ser arreglados, así que perdone las molestias, tendrá que tomar otro camino.

Ya Lily botaba fuego por los ojos.

Una vez se perdió de su vista, la castaña se quitó la peluca y habló por su radio. —La abejita fue al jardín. —Luego agregó. —¡Quiero aquí a los dos abejos a que me ayuden a regresar a su sitio todas estas sillas!

La rubia no tuvo de otra que caminar por el jardín de la escuela, aquel era un sitio tranquilo y agradable, lejos de las miradas de cualquier ninja… ah no esperen, los ninjas son buenos camuflándose, bueno se entiende la idea.

Mientras admiraba el paisaje, ella fue abordada por una linda chica peliverde, con una sonrisa encantadora y contagiable. —Buenas tardes bella dama, ¿qué os trae hasta mis dominios?

Lily alzó una ceja y respondió muy consternada. —¿Qué?

Miki, quien observaba a una distancia prudente el intercambio de aquellas chicas solo pudo palmearse. Según el plan, Miki sería la encargada de consolar a Gumi cuando esta fuese rechazada por la rubia.

—Mi bella dama, ¡permítame decirle lo bella que es! —Tras una pausa dramática, Gumi agregó. —Usted es muy bella.

—Oh bueno, ya me dijo lo bella que soy. —Dijo con nervios la rubia. —Ahora me retiro.

—Oh no, quizás el destino planeó este encuentro.

—Quizás muchas personas me hicieron tomar este camino. —Respondió frustrada.

—Pero… al menos permítame decirle lo que siento por usted hermosa dama. —Expresó de forma poética… o al menos eso creía ella.

Lily la miró seria, y luego suspiró. —De acuerdo, dígame.

Gumi volvió a sonreír de esa forma que hacía que sus… mmm diremos amigos, sintieran miedo, sin embargo, la expresión de Lily no decía nada. Miki pensaba que eso no era tan malo.

—Permítame decirle bella dama, que desde el primer día que posé mis ojos sobre usted, mi alma dejó de ser parte de mi cuerpo, para ser totalmente cautivada por su presencia.

—Si a eso se le puede llamar, babear por ti. —Recitaba Miki en el walki tokie abierto.

—Permítame decirle qué, mis noches solo están plagadas de su imagen.

—En una situación que quizás a ti no te agrade. — Continuaba Miki aclarando para sus amigos, quienes en sus lugares reían.

—Permítame decirle qué, en la hora del almuerzo solo bebo de su imagen, la cual es suficiente para llenar mi alma llena de dolor.

—Esa es mi forma de decirle que la acoso. —Miki hablaba en un tono aún más dramático que Gumi.

— Permítame decirle qué, su sola imagen, me roba el aire.

—Y mi dinero, además de que estoy perdiendo matemáticas por lograr fotografiarla. —Miki encontraba esto muy divertido.

— Permítame decirle qué, en caso de que usted acepte mis sentimientos, seré su esclava eterna.

Silencio.

Todos esperaban en silencio la respuesta. Miki incluso cerró su intercomunicador, para luego presionar el botón que le permitía comunicarse con sus cómplices. —Eh, aquí abeja obrera cambio… la declaración ha sido aceptada. —Dijo Miki anonadada mientras veía como Lily besaba a Gumi.

Por alguna razón, solo recibió la respuesta asombrada de Meiko, Kaito, Rin y Len, quien sabe en que andaban Miku y Luka.

—Y usted bella dama déjeme decirle que, —Comenzó Lily. —Desde que llegó a esta escuela, captó por completo mi atención. Así que, espero que sus palabras hayan sido sinceras. —Y por primera vez la sonrisa confiada de Gumi vaciló.


End file.
